A Change of Names
by CassBoy
Summary: Um nome é uma palavra poderosa. Ainda mais quando está ligado a alguém que tem sobre você um poder ainda maior. Tag/Missig Scene para o episódio 1x15 - Kai e'e.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história obviamente não me pertencem. Eles são de propriedade do Leonard Freeman e da CBS. Não lucro nada com ela, a não ser a diversão que tenho ao escrevê-la e os reviews ( ^^ )

**Conteúdo:** Romance – Slash (quase) McDanno (Dois homens muito machos, mas que se pegam. Algum problema?).

**Beta:** Anarco Girl (que vai mergulhar nas ondas havaianas nesse fds! \o/)

**Sinopse: **Um nome é uma palavra poderosa. Ainda mais quando está ligado a alguém que tem sobre você um poder ainda maior.

**Nota 1: **Essa fic é resultado de uma conversa no twitter com a fofa da **Mumucow xD, **enquanto ela estava fazendo seu fofo vídeo McDanno. É baseada numa das primeiras cenas do episódio 1x15 [ Kai e'e (Tidal Wave)]. Então, dedico essa fic pra Mumucow xD!

**Nota 2: **Não é exatameeente um McDanno, a não ser que a gente mergulhe na imaginação do Steve... rssrrrs

**Nota 3: **A última, prometo! Sobre o título, é um jogo com a expressão _"a change of heart" _(literalmente "uma mudança de coração"), que significa uma mudança de opinião, uma nova decisão muito importante.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Change of Names<strong>_

O jantar com Catherine tinha sido ótimo, como sempre. Ela sabia escolher os melhores restaurantes. Mas, desde que saíra de casa para encontrar a bela morena que, além de sua quase namorada, era um apoio e tanto para a Five-0, algo incomodava Steve. Era como uma agulha fina, porem afiada, espetando de vez em quando lá no fundo de sua cabeça. Uma agulha que tinha um nome bem definido.

Durante o jantar, ele tentara ignorar aqueles pensamentos incômodos. Talvez um vinho ajudasse. Cath tinha até notado que ele estava bebendo um pouco mais do que o de costume. Era para aliviar o estresse do trabalho, fora a desculpa esfarrapada. Quer dizer, não era tão esfarrapada assim. Afinal, o motivo para os goles a mais era relacionado ao seu trabalho...

Quando foram para a casa do comandante, ele estranhou estar dirigindo seu próprio carro. Já estava tão acostumado a guiar o Camaro prata pelas ruas de Honolulu que o volante de sua SUV parecia mais duro. Também era estranho ter Catherine falando de sabe-se-lá-o-quê ao seu lado e não Danny reclamando de tudo com sua voz aguda.

Danny... Merda, precisava tirar aquele nome da cabeça! Aliás, o nome não era tanto o problema. Ele precisava era parar de imaginar como seriam aqueles lábios, em como seria envolver Danno em seus braços, em como seria sentir sua pele quente na sua... Bebida, precisava de mais bebida.

- Que tal umas cervejas? – sugeriu, enquanto Catherine já avançava sobre ele, as mãos escorregando por debaixo de sua camiseta, passeando por seus músculos. – Está realmente quente, essa noite.

A tenente ergueu uma sobrancelha... definitivamente Steve estava estranho aquela noite. Mas de fato estava fazendo calor, uma cerveja não faria mal. Ela concordou com a cabeça e o navy apressou-se em ir até a cozinha.

- Foco, Steve, foco... – McGarrett disse a si mesmo, mas tudo em que conseguia pensar era em Danny, na vontade alucinante que sentia de beijá-lo, tocá-lo e... – Não _esse _foco, merda! – disse de novo, contendo a voz para não falar alto demais e já sentindo a reação àqueles pensamentos no meio de suas pernas.

Cath estava sentada no sofá quando ele voltou para a sala, tentando disfarçar sua "animação". Não que ela fosse achar ruim, mas ele _precisava_ se animar com ela, não com seu parceiro no trabalho.

- Está passando um jogo ótimo, hoje! – falou, quando ela o puxou de repente, quase derrubando as duas garrafas de sua mão.

- Eu estou pensando em outro tipo de _touchdown, _Steve... – Catherine gemeu em seu ouvido, mordiscando sua orelha.

Steve estremeceu e se amaldiçoou internamente por querer que fosse a voz aguda de Danny a lhe dizer aquelas palavras. Estava enlouquecendo, só podia. No começo, achara que era influência das brincadeiras constantes de todo mundo sobre sua proximidade com o detetive de Jersey. Ele levava na esportiva, porque, afinal de contas, Danny era só seu amigo. Mas tudo começou a ficar diferente quando começaram os sonhos... quase todas as noites acordava suado e de pau duro, depois de sonhar com cenas absolutamente impróprias envolvendo seu subordinado na Five-0.

Concluiu que a explicação mais plausível era abstinência. Nunca tivera problemas com aquilo, já passara meses sem uma trepada em suas missões na Marinha, mas sempre havia uma primeira vez, não é? Tinha marcado aquele encontro com Cath justamente para se livrar daquilo, mas aqueles pensamentos malditos só ficavam mais fortes.

- É que eu realmente não quero perder esse jogo! – conseguiu dizer, afastando a morena com a maior delicadeza possível e apanhando o controle remoto.

Ligou a TV, torcendo para estar passando mesmo algum jogo. Era sua noite de sorte. Dallas Cowboys versus New York Giants. Com um sorriso amarelo, Steve ofereceu a cerveja a Catherine, que, mesmo parecendo confusa e desapontada, aceitou.

De fato, o jogo ajudou a distrair um pouco a mente atormentada do comandante da Five-0. Até Catherine, depois de algumas cervejas, começou a se divertir. Quando os sessenta minutos do jogo acabaram, várias garrafas estavam espalhadas pela sala: sobre a mesa, ao lado do sofá, no chão. Steve estava bem mais relaxado e não resistiu quando Cath avançou sobre ele, beijando sua boca e acariciando seu corpo.

Steve pensou que realmente tinha bebido demais. Em um momento estavam no sofá da sala, as mãos nas coxas de Catherine, seus lábios nos dela. No outro estavam no seu quarto, sua camisa fora de seu corpo e a morena desabotoando suas calças. Mas não ia reclamar, aquilo estava muito bom. E o melhor, nenhum pensamento estranho...

Ele estava preguiçoso, aquela noite. E Catherine fogosa demais. A combinação perfeita. Steve apenas relaxou e deixou que a mulher o despisse, o lambesse e por fim tomasse seu membro naquelas mãos delicadas, porém firmes. Estava de olhos fechados, apenas aproveitando as sensações boas daquilo.

Mas seria bem melhor se fossem mãos maiores acariciando-o... Ah, com certeza seria bem melhor se fosse aquela boca atraente o envolvendo-o e se ele estivesse com as mãos naqueles cabelos loiros. Talvez tivesse sido melhor se ele não houvesse bebido tanto. Era bem mais difícil afastar os as imagens abomináveis – mas terrivelmente quentes – de Danny lhe pagando um boquete.

O comandante mordia os lábios e deixava arfados baixos e roucos escaparem de sua garganta. Catherine os ouvia com satisfação, mal imaginando que ela não era bem a destinatária deles. Na cabeça de Steve, tudo ia saindo cada vez mais fora do controle. E só piorou quando Cath decidiu que já bastava de preliminares e, alcançando o criado mudo onde sabia que estavam as camisinhas, apanhou uma embalagem.

Lá estava ele, sonhando que Danny lhe vestia o preservativo e lentamente deixava que invadisse seu corpo. Ah, era o paraíso penetrá-lo, sentir seu calor em volta dele. Os gemidos que lhe chegavam aos ouvidos não eram os de soprano da voz de Catherine e sim os de tenor da voz masculina de Danny. As formas pelas quais suas mãos passeavam não eram suaves e arredondadas, mas fortes, retas e largas... Era seu melhor amigo e parceiro que ele fodia com ímpeto e força.

O álcool, o calor e o prazer crescente misturavam tudo em sua cabeça. Sentia a tensão em seu corpo crescer e se concentrar e ele estava prestes a explodir. Mordia os lábios com tanta força que chegou a cortá-los, mas nem deu atenção ao gosto metálico do sangue.

- Oh, Steven... – Catherine gemeu, enlouquecida. Steve nunca fora tão intenso.

- Hm... – o comandante se segurava...

Então, de repente, como uma barragem que se rompe, aquela onda de sensações e de desejo incontrolável avançou e sobrepujou qualquer outra coisa que houvesse na mente do marinheiro. Ele sentiu-se explodindo dentro de Catherine, jatos fortes e abundantes. E nesse momento deixou escapar o nome que vinha tentando conter, o nome que era tudo em que conseguia pensar e que era sua perdição:

- Danno... – uma única palavra, um único gemido, baixo e grave.

Os braços do comandante caíram ao lado do corpo, moles. Ele estava exausto. Estava tão esgotado que nem tinha forças para se preocupar no que tinha acabado de gemer, embora aquele leve afundar de seu estômago denunciasse que registrara bem o que falara. Catherine desabou sobre ele, ofegante, mas buscando seus lábios.

Steve continuou parado, recuperando seu fôlego, enquanto a morena rolava suavemente para o lado, tirando-o de dentro dela. Continuou quieto enquanto ela retirava a camisinha e dispunha dela. Só se mexeu quando ela se aninhou em seu peito, envolvendo-a com os braços. Estava cansado demais... rapidamente caiu na inconsciência, mergulhando num sono pesado.

**S & D**

O barulho ensurdecedor da sirene o tirou da escuridão repentinamente. Sentou-se de imediato na cama, a mão indo instintivamente para a gaveta do criado ao lado cama, a procura da arma. Como o canto do olho, percebeu Catherine fazer praticamente o mesmo movimento. Apesar de todo o álcool da noite anterior, seu corpo já estava cheio de adrenalina e pronto para a ação. Em um pulo estava de pé, a procura de suas roupas.

Aquele sinal era importante, um alerta de tsunami. Mas mesmo com a urgência lhe chamando, sua mente voltou-se para os últimos momentos da noite anterior. Podia ouvir, além da sirene estridente, sua voz grave gemendo o nome de Danny... Merda, o que Catherine diria? Seria melhor inventar uma desculpa de uma vez ou esperar ela tocar no assunto?

Os dois marinheiros se vestiram com a velocidade que se espera de um militar nessa situação e em minutos já estavam no andar de baixo, celulares ao ouvido, informando-se da situação. Não havia tempo a perder. McGarrett focou-se no trabalho, apesar da sensação gelada de apreensão no peito. Trocou algumas palavras com Catherine... ela parecia não estar chocada ou horrorizada. O beijo rápido que trocaram tinha sido completamente normal.

Talvez ela não tivesse percebido. Talvez estivesse distraída pelo próprio prazer. Talvez estivesse tudo bem.

Não, não estava nada bem. Steve sabia disso. Mesmo que sua quase namorada não tivesse escutado o gemido que o traíra, ele tinha consciência de que dentro de si havia desejos que não deveria ter. Mas não tinha tempo de lidar com isso agora. Uma onda gigante se aproximava da ilha e ele tinha que se assegurar de que ninguém sairia ferido.

Depois, em algum momento, ele lidaria com seu próprio tsunami. Teria que lidar. Ou então seria arrasado pela onda de desejo que o consumia. Onda que tinha um rosto, que tinha um corpo, que tinha um nome... Danny.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Beta Reader mais amada do Brasil:<strong> Quando é mesmo que faremos a maratona de H50? Eu simplesmente PRECISO assistir essa série! *o*

**Nota do Autor mais amado dos seus leitores (-q): **Hauahasuhashusa! Falei que você não resistiria! XD Nossa maratona está chegando.

E vocês não deixem de conferir (e _comentar_) o vídeo da Mumucow! - ht*tp:/ww*w.y*outub*e.c*om/watch?v=ZjfIR-tRJV0


End file.
